


Feeling Appreciated:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhaustion, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Lunch, Napping, Office, Pizza, Pizza Place/Pizza Parlor, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Stress Relief, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny just feels appreciated by his friends, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Feeling Appreciated:

*Summary: Danny just feels appreciated by his friends, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a stressful morning, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was busy doing reports to the Governor, Plus making sure that everything was running smoothly at Five-O. He wanted to make everything easy on his best friend, Commander Steve McGarrett, & the rest of his ohana.

 

Captain Lou Grover noticed that Danny was a little stressed, & so did the others. “We have to help him, Otherwise he will burn out”, The Former SWAT Commander said, as they let their friend be alone for awhile. Everyone else agreed, & they went to carry out their plans.

 

Steve went to organize the rest of the reports, when he saw Danny fell asleep at his desk, & he lifted him up, & brought him to his own office, & put him on his couch, He covered him up with a light blanket, The Hunky Brunette went right to work afterwards.

 

The Team was helping out too, & it was done in no time flat, Everything else was minor, but they went to work on it. That was done too, & they went on to plan further, So, They can make the blond detective happy. Officer Junior Reigns, & Officer Tani Rey both said this to Steve, & Lou.

 

The Ex-Lifeguard said this to them, “Me & Junior, We are gonna take him to his favorite pizza parlor”, The Young Seal said, “Yeah, He told us about it, He will relax after a couple of slices”, Steve & Lou agreed, Danny woke up from his nap.

 

“Shit, Guys, We got to do the reports,” He was cut off by Steve saying this, “We got it covered, Danno, Chill”, which the loudmouth detective did, Steve was happy to see it happen. When lunchtime came, Junior & Tani took him out with them.

 

The Three of them had so much fun, Danny thanked them, “I had so much fun, Guys, Thank you so much for this”, “You are welcome, Danny, You deserve this”, Tani said, “Also, You do some much for us, It’s our turn, Plus, We love you”, Danny smiled, & said, “Love you too, Guys”, After awhile, They paid the bill, & left to go back to the palace.

 

After they finished with the day’s work, Lou took them out to dinner, & made sure that Danny was treated like a king. “Thank you for this, It really made the moment special”, Lou said, “You are welcome, Buddy”, Steve agreed with his friend, The Older Seal said with a smile, just like the former SWAT Commander is, “You deserve it, Cause you do so much for us”, The Loudmouth Detective was emotional, as a response to it.

 

“It was **_my_** honor to do this all for you”, The Blond said, as he cleared his throat. Junior said with conviction, “We love you, Danny”, he raised his beer glass at him. The Beautiful Former Lifeguard was feeling emotional too, Tani choked back at it,  & said, “You are the best”, she leaned in, & kissed the blond’s cheek.

 

“I am feeling appreciated by all of this, I am so grateful to have you in my life”, He said with emotion in his voice, & then cleared it. He raised his beer, & the others did the same thing. “To Ohana !”, he exclaimed, as he made the toast, Everyone followed, & exclaimed in unison, “To Ohana !”, They went on with their evening, Danny was feeling better.

 

The End.


End file.
